Dead memories
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Aceptar que Arthur ya no lo amaba era más difícil de lo que Francis pudiera pensar.FrUk GerUk -Traducción-


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y el fanfic pertenece a NinjaMatty

Personajes: Ludwig (Alemania), Arthur (Inglaterra), Francis (Francia)

Summary: Aceptar que Arthur ya no lo amaba era más difícil de lo que Francis pudiera pensar. FranciaxUkxAlemania -Traducción-

**Dead memories**

No podía recordar cómo la idea floreció en mí mente. Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba sentado solo con Antonio en la sala de conferencias, hablando de nuestro glorioso pasado donde solíamos ser fuertes y temidos. Sobre todo, de lo que habitualmente hablamos cuando nos encontramos. Le pregunté de su relación con Lovino, habían bromas sobre la forma en que se lo llevaba a la cama y otras cosas tontas que lo hacían sonrojar. Lo juro, antes era un pervertido, y ahora se sonroja como una doncella ante la sola idea de tener al italiano en su cama ¡Cómo cambia la gente!

A continuación, Alfred entró a la sala corriendo y gritando que tenía algo interesante que decirme. El pobre Matthew estaba jadeando detrás de él, su mano aferrada a la de su hermano. Matt parecía algo avergonzado, a juzgar por el rojo de sus mejillas y la forma en que sus ojos violetas miraban el suelo. Mi primera reacción fue muy típica de mí: Asumí que se habían acostado juntos y ahora nos venían a decir.

El brillo travieso en los ojos de Alfred me dijo que me equivoqué. En sus labios llevaba una amplia sonrisa. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino de triunfo _Mon dieu, qu'il avait-il fait cette fois ? _(Dios mío, ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?)

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca creí que se burlaba de mí. De ninguna forma podría ser entonces, cometí el error de desviar mi mirada de Alfred a Matthew. El joven Canadá se veía serio, confirmando que su hermano gemelo decía la verdad. Había escuchado bien la primera vez. Pero mi cerebro no resgistraba ni aceptaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Ludwig y Arthur juntos? ¿Ese jodido nazi con mi pequeño conejito? ¡No puede ser cierto! Pero mi lógica me decía que lo era. Matthew y Alfred los habían visto besarse hace unos minutos, en el exterior del edificio.

Mi corazón de rompió. Podía escuchar como se rompía, similar al sonido de una ventana después de que alguien le arrojara una piedra. Casi podía ver los fragmentos de color rojizo caer desde el lado izquierdo de mi pecho hasta el suelo. Me sentía tan frío y vacío al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, mi cerebro empezó a procesar, yo seguía en la sala de conferencias con tres pares de ojos mirándome, esperando mi reacción. No podía hacerles saber que la noticia me había afectado. No podía decirles lo mucho que quiero a Arthur, a pesar de que probablemente ya lo sepan. Arthur decía que no estabamos juntos, que solo eramos amantes. Nada más. Él quiso que fueramos parejas, pero temía la reacción de los demás. Eramos enemigos después de todo. ¿Qué pensarían si me vieran tomarlo de la mano? ¿Besarlo? ¿Levantarlo?

Bueno, probablemente sería una mierda.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por eso actuaban extraño antes de salir?

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Antonio para hacer que me diera cuenta de otra cosa. Ludwig y Arthur no solo se besan afuera ¿Cierto?

Mis ojos se posaron en la mesa de la sala de conferencias. Me recordé diciendo lo estúpido que era que la mesa no estuviera en el centro de la sala, pues estaba en la pared, como si la hubieran empujado ahí hasta cansarse y luego dejarla así.

_Oh Mon dieu _(Oh, Dios mío) Lo hicieron sobre la mesa.

La idea pareció golpearnos a todos al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente, Antonio se levantó como si la mesa fuera de metal caliente. Su mano se dirigió a su trasero, quitándose el invisible polvo— ¡Dios mío! ¿Tengo algo extraño en mí trasero?

A continuación, se dio vuelta para que yo pudiera verlo. Vamos Francis, ¡Actúa normal, carajo!

Así que pretendí toquetearlo mientras revisaba si tenía algo. En otros tiempos, me hubiera gustado la situación, pero ahora, lo único que está en mí mente es el hecho de que Ludwig se lo había hecho a mí Arthur en esta mesa.

A Arthur no le gusta tener relaciones sexuales en lugares públicos. Habíamos sido amantes por años, y yo creía ser su único amante, que nunca se había acostado con nadie más. Y nunca hemos tenido relaciones fuera de su habitación o la mía. La idea de ser atrapado lo asustaba. Y eso estaba bien por mí. Yo adoraba el tiempo que estaba con él, no podía pedir más.

Lo que es más, nunca le había gustado el sexo duro. Incluso cuando era un pirata terrible lo prefería suave y lento. Debido a que la cama hacía que quisiera algo suave, solía decir.

Así que ¿Por qué dejó que Alemania se lo hiciera tan fuerte ? Me di cuenta de eso por la forma en que la pesada mesa se había movido. ¿Habían tenido que abrir las piernas cuanto pudiera, o solo se habían inclinado?

Deja de pensar en eso antes de asesinar a alguien, Francis. Tú todavía debes fingir que todo está bien. Así que sigue.

Cuando Arthur y el nazi de mierda entraron unos minutos más tarde, no pude verlos. Alfred entonces les dijo que todo el mundo sabía que se habían besado. El inglés se había vuelto loco y empezó a golpear a su ex-colonia. Por una vez, casi me sentí mal por Alfred. Cuando finalmente logramos detenerlo, Ludwig le dió un puñetazo y la lucha empezó de nuevo. Sería un largo día.

Pero después de hablar con Matthew y Alfred de algunas cosas al azar -que incluía el hecho de que Matt lo había hecho con su amigo cubano (Una agradable imagen en mi imaginación)- finalmente tomé la decisión de que no puedo seguir mal por el resto de mi vida.

Así que por eso estoy sentado en esta silla, con una copa de vino en mi mano, esperando. Estoy ansioso, lo que hace que mi bebida la sienta más amarga. Mi cerebro sigue jugando con los sucesos de hoy, como me imagino el beso de Arthur y Ludwig. ¿Fue un beso apasionado? ¿O lujurioso? ¿O solo un beso casto? No me atreví a preguntarle a Alfred al respecto. Ya se había burlado lo suficiente de mi corazón roto.

La puerta se abrió, mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración. Casi con timidez, Arthur entró a la habitación. Sus ojos evadían los míos, pero no me importaba realmente. Él se había mostrado renuente a aceptar esto después de todo. Luego fue el turno de Ludwig de ingresar. También trataba de no mirarme. Si interpreté bien el sonrojo de sus mejillas, está avergonzado.

La puerta se cerró y el seguro fue puesto. Ahora solo con nosotros tres aquí la temperatura parece subir. No es la primera vez que hago algo así, entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Porque Arthur está incluido, por supuesto. Él hace que yo sienta cosas que no he sentido con nadie más.

Yo hice el primer movimiento. Con mucho cuidado puse mi copa en una mesita cercana, y me levanté. El hermoso verde y frío azul de sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en mí. Dios, como me gustaría besar a Arthur ahora mismo. Que lindo se ve con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rosa que parecían tan sabrosos. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Estuvimos de acuerdo en no mostrar ningún signo de amor. Solo lujuria. Porque es la única razón por la que estabamos aquí.

Yo y Ludwig teníamos sentimientos por el mismo hombre. Mi sentimiento era amor y el suyo deseo, estoy seguro de eso. Él no podía amar a Arthur. Arthur, tratando de hacer lo posible para olvidar nuestro viejo odio había aceptado mi idea.

Porque ¿Qué mejor que un buen sexo para olvidar nuestros problemas y estar en paz? Nada.

Antes de darme cuenta, estabamos todos desnudos. Aunque soy un pervertido, me es difícil mirarlos. Así que dejé que mis ojos se dirigieran al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, porque si miro ahora a Arthur, mandaría al demonio todo, correría a abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amo.

A continuación pasamos a la cama. Me acosté en mi espalda, sintiendome nervioso. Tal vez esto es rídiculo. Tal vez solo empeoraría las cosas. Tal vez. Tal vez...

Dejé de pensar cuando Arthur se puso sobre mí. Esta vez, incluso con toda mi fuerza de voluntad no pude apartar la mirada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi respiración quedó en mi garganta. Mi boca se secó. Se ve tan jodidamente hermoso, más hermoso de lo que las palrabas pueden expresar. Su cara -a pocos centímetros de la mía- está sonrojada y sudorosa. Sus labios están bien cerrados y juntos, acrecentando mis ganas de besarlos. Su cabello rubio desordenado cae sobre su frente, casi ocultando sus cejas grandes. Pero sus ojos ¡Oh Dios, sus ojos! Vidriosos por la lujuria, resignación y miedo. Esta vez, no puedo parar. Mis dedos rozan su mejillas caliente, solo para ser quitados por Ludwig. Nuestros ojos se miran por encima del hombro derecho de Arthur. No son fríos como yo siempre los había visto. Pero sigue siendo mi enemigo. No, ahora es mi rival, porque no importa cuánto se esfuerce en negarlo, estoy seguro que le encanta más Arthur de lo que podría llegar a amar a Feliciano.

—Has algo para terminar pronto con esto—La voz de Arthur estaba llena de lujuria, haciendo difícil entenderle bien.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para no tocar más de lo necesario, no besarnos, no hablar. Al ver la expresión de Arthur, me di cuenta de que Ludwig ya había empezado. No puedo ver lo que está haciendo, pero me imagino que metió sus gruesos dedos en Arthur. El inglés mordió su labio inferior, tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido. Me siento inútil, pero esta visión es tan excitante que no puedo moverme. Adivino cada movimiento del alemán solo viendo la expresión de Arthur. Sus ojso verdes están entre abiertos y fijos en la pared. Él trata de no mirarme, lo cual es bueno, porque si él me miraba sacaba a Ludwig de mi cuarto y le hacía el amor a Arthur.

Su expresión se vuelve más relajada, así que supongo que es mi turno. Con los dedos, sorprendentemente, llego detrás de Arthur, recorriendo con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo. Sé muy bien como meterlos, por lo que no lo lastimaré. Se retorció un poco, pero su boca sigue obstinadamente cerrada. Genial, porque no quiero que gima ¿Y si dice su nombre en vez del mío?

Aparté mi mano. Con cuidado, el alemán puso las manos en las caderas de Arthur bajandolas un poco. Fue un movimiento inútil, porque yo lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Y como antes, la sensación del calor de Arthur alrededor de mí, es completamente sublime. Parecemos encajar tan bien ¿Cómo no pueden verlo?

Sus ojos se cerraron y frunció el ceño. Es probable que se prepare para lo que sigue. A continuación, se inclina hacia adelante tanto como sea posible sin sacarme de él. Ahora estamos casi frente a frente. Tengo que agarrar bien las sábanas para evitar tocarlo. Mi voluntad empieza a debilitarse.

Cuando Ludwig entró Arthur se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos se cerraron de forma apretada y tensa. Pero, Dios, la sensación es tan abrumadora. La estrechez casi duele. Sin embargo, pronto el dolor se vio sustituido por el placer.

Nos quedamos así durante un segundo. En algún lugar de mi mente me digo lo irónica que es la situación, yo y mi peor enemigo estamos compartiendo el mismo hombre. Pero entonces todos mis pensamientos desaparecen cuando Ludwig hace un movimiento -al principio lento- tratando de no dañar a Arthur que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. La tensión nos rodea, el placer es cada vez más intenso. Puedo sentir sus manos apretando a cada lado de mi cabeza. Debe ser agotar para él mantenerse en cuatro con Ludwig moviendose tan fuerte detrás de él.

Siento que el placer dentro de mí me hace apretar los dientes. Estuvimos de acuerdo en no hacer ningún sonido, pero Arthur empezó a llorar. Luego de unos segundos, sus manos fueron reempazadas por sus codos. Ahora nuestras narices de tocan y puedo sentir su calido aliento en mi mejilla.

Comencé a acariciarlo, porque quiero que acabe rápido. Adoro cada segundo de esto, pero él no. Puedo decir que su dolor es más intenso que su placer. Y no puedo soportar verlo sufrir.

Se vino en mi mano con un pequeño grito. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de nosotros, pero fue el hecho de que cayera sobre mí lo que me hizo tener el orgasmo. No estoy seguro cuándo se vino Ludwig, pero en este momento me importa una mierda. Se levantó de la cama y fue, probablemente, a ducharse.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, me permití tocar el cabello de Arthur. Como Ludwig había hecho antes me hizo a un lado murmurando algo de que no era parte del trato. No insistí, dejé que él pusiera la cabeza en mi pecho. Por un momento, siento como si tratara de ser romántico. Tal vez debería decirle que mi corazón late tan rápido solo por él... Pero no. Nunca le gustaron ese tipo de cosas, después de todo.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando se levantó. Traté de ignorar lo adolorido para parecía cuando caminaba. Ludwig estaba de pie junto a él, completamente vestido. No recuerdo haber escuchado la ducha.

Arthur se viste, sus ojos evitando los míos. Pero mira a Ludwig con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

Entonces me doy cuenta que lo que ocurrió fue un regalo de consolación para mí, una forma de decirme que su corazón eligió.

Cuando por fin salieron de mi habitación, me sentí tan miserable como para llorer.

Afortunadamente, el sueño llega rápido, deteniéndome de sentir mi corazón roto y traicionado.

**-Fin-**

Uno se encuentra con cada cosa rara en la sección en inglés xDD me gustó... Algo, igual me dio penita Francia ó.o en fin, que sepan que... Oh! no lo había notado! Ese emoticón se parece a Alfred xDD "ó.o" pareciera como si abriera grandes los ojos, la tilde parece Nantucket! Uu en fin... ¿Qué decía? ¡Oh, claro! que sepan que tengo una larga lista de fanfics para traducir, bye n.n


End file.
